God's wings (rewrite)
by Proxy4818
Summary: Aileen Angelo is a student studying af the Tristania academy of magic. However what sets her apart from other students is that she's secretely a user of void which may just be revealed to everyone when she summons a boy named Saito Hiraga to be her familiar.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok the reason I'm rewriting this story is because even though I was ****proud of some factorsof the first version there were many flaws in it that were in all honesty kind of eating away at me. Overall the first god's wings was decent but I want to try and write this story to the best of my abilities and have appeal to a higher number of readers.**

**I don't own ZNT**

"talk"

'Thought'

* * *

At the magical academy of Tristain children from wealthy families studied to become Mages.

The largest portion of the said students were local to the the small kingdom but the academy also housed a good number of foreigners studying abroad.

At the root of it all each student was striving for the same goal of mastering their magic potential.

Amongst the students was a peculiar one that went by the name Aileen Angelo.

She was rather unique in terms of appearance. She had pale skin, blood red eyes, and long white hair that had the lower half tied into a braided ponytail.

She simply focused on the lessen which was focused around the element of wind. The reason being was that air was the element she was most sufficient in.

She had some skill with the other elements but only enough to perform basic tasks many of which could be considered to be mundane.

At the current moment she was indifferent about the lesson. The reason being major event for all the second year students was coming up.

Aileen herself didn't show any particular enthusiasm about the said event coming up. Whenever another student asked her about her personal anticipation of the event she simply told them she'd be sure to summon something that would satisfy the curiosity that others may or may not have been having right then.

XXXXX

Walking through the streets of Tokyo a teen boy wearing a blue sweeter was headed to a convenience store with money he had from a part time job which he had just recently got off of.

He had acquired the position around four months ago. Since the initial start he had been saving money with the intent of obtaining his own personal apartment in the future.

For the last eleven years of his life he lived in a foster home due to certain circumstances surrounding his early childhood.

The reason for wanting an apartment wasn't anything major it was simply because he wanted desired it for the sake of having it.

He hadn't held any grudge against the place he lived now But also possessed to no or at least limited compassion for it, on simple terms he was rather close to being apathetic.

The boy soon found himself pulled out whatever thoughts may have been going through his head at that time when the voice of another teen spoke.

"Saito how's it going."

"Hey Hayate, I'm doing alright, I've almost saved up enough money to get my own place."

Hayate had almost moppy blond hair. He wore baggy tan pants along with a long sleeved buttoned up white shirt that was almost too big for him.

"Good to know. So where you headed now?"

"Just to the convenience store to buy myself a couple of snacks."

"You know ms Akiko might just blow a blood vessel if she found out you were sneaking snacks into your room."

Saito simply scratched the back of his head at the implication. "I wouldn't worry to much about, and besides you're kind of exaggerating things."

"Yeah you're probably right but ms Akiko can be scary when she wants to be."

"Yeah I still remember the last time one of the others set her off." Saito said before changing the subject.

"Hey Hayate I've been kind of curious about Something

"And that would be?"

"What are you going to do after our entrance exams are finished?"

"Well like you probably get my own place and after that find myself a girlfriend."

"Sheesh do you have any goal that aren't overly practical?" Saito said holding back laughter.

"Hey cut me some slack I'm still working on it."

"I wonder about that."

"Hey I'm not the only who's procrastinating when it comes to planning for the future."

"Touche."

"Ya got that right but anyway let's hurry up and grab ourselves a few extra bites."

"What happened to if ms Akiko found out she'd go ballistic?"

"First I said she'd blow a blood vessel and second that's only of she were to find out we brought food back to the foster home."

"So you pretty went from lacking in confidence to being complacent, you sure know how to do a one eighty."

"Shut up."

Saito found himself laughing as he and Hayate continued to their Destination.

XXXXX

Classes were finished for the day and Aileen was now headed to her room.

Along the way she eventually was founded by another female student.

She had light blue hair which was almost a teal tied into a short thick ponytail that came to the bottom of her neck, she eyes were a dark orange color and she bore the same uniform Aileen did with the sole difference being that her mantle was purple instead of black.

"Aileen are you properly prepared for tomorrow's summoning ritual?"

"Yes Catherine, I have the talisman you gave me, so there isn't any way anyone will find out about my real element."

"Good just make certain you pour the correct amount of magic into it before activating it. If you do that you'll summon a familiar representing your lesser element of air."

"I know I can't afford to fail at this. It would be to disastrous if others discovered my real power."

"Indeed. After the ceremony come and see me so we can discuss the civil war in Albion."

"Right."

After that reply Aileen and Catherine walked on in silence.

It may not have appeared that they were on good terms with one another but in reality they've known each other since before either one of them enrolled at the academy.

Catherine had enrolled two years back and had started her third year, since that time she had became an extremely accomplished fire mage who had reached square class rather quickly.

Aileen had enrolled a year after Catherine and since then had perfected her wind magic to the level of a triangle class mage.

Both girls had their reasons for attending the academy which were considerably different from the others there.

A good amount of their personal circumstances were the same while others were different. Regardless both girls were had been good friends for many years. To be more precise they only really trusted each other with personal secrets such as the one they were speaking of now.

"Aileen even if something goes wrong know that I'll be at your side no matter what may come."

"I appreciate your concern but for the moment it isn't needed."

"Very well I'll take your word for it." With that Catherine went off leaving Aileen alone to ponder her thoughts.

Regardless of how much she had been trying to assure Catherine everything would be fine, Aileen herself wasn't all that certain, in all honesty during the talk with her long time friend she had also secretly trying to assure herself that everything would be alright, so much to the point that she didn't bother registering everything Catherine had told her moments ago. Still she attempt to shove any unneeded emotions of worry out of her mind.

XXXXX

"OK Saito so now that you got the day off from your job what to you plan to do?" Hayate asked Saito who he shard a room with at the foster home they currently lived at.

The two teens had been roommates ever since Saito came to live there at the age of six. Hayate had been residing at the foster home for more or less all of his life.

"I don't have anything planned today so after I get my laptop fixed." Saito said answering Hayate's previous question.

"Really now than how about we visit the arcade after you get your pc fixed?"

"Sounds good to me let's go." Saito said dashing out of the entrance of his shared bedroom with Hayate following close behind.

XXXXX

The night had come and gone and it was now time for the annual familiar summoning of various familiars.

So far a good portion of students had already called forth their summoned servants many of which Aileen knew or at least heard about.

First there was Guiche, a lowly whelp who did nothing but try to win over the affections of female students at the academy. He and Aileen were definitely by no means friends, in fact Aileen really didn't like him at all, the only reason she knew him was because he attempted to flirt with her at one time during the previous year which ended with Catherine using a levitation spell to slam Guiche into a wall until he backed off.

Another person was Montmorency who was Guiche's lover, however the Guiche being the skirt chaser he was often cheated on her, remarkably no matter how many time Guiche repeated his actions Montmorency his stayed with him. Aileen only spoke with the girl a few times, certainly not enough that the two could be considered friends.

Two more people Aileen had briefly met were Tabitha and Kirche. The former was quiet and reserved While the latter spent so much time seducing males that Aileen didn't personally find her to be the most morale person around.

There were a few other students Aileen had met but all of them could only be considered moderate acquaintances at best.

The summoning session lasted for the next thirty to forty minutes until Aileen's turn came around.

The teacher in charge who was a middle aged man who specialized fire magic by the name Colbert spoke.

"Miss Angelo you're already aware of how to perform the summoning correct?"

"Yes mister Colbert."

"Then please proceed."

Without replying Aileen walked into the middle of the crowd of students while blocking out the feeling she was forgetting an important piece of information and briefly reaching into her skirt pocket to activate the talisman Catherine gave her.

The said talisman was put away in her drawer through the previous night and she had brought it with her for the ritual with the intention of using it to tamper with the summoning. During the time she had with through the early morning she had essentially done nothing with the item with the belief in mind she simply had to have it ready for the summoning.

Raising her wand Aileen began the incantation, with the talisman activated she was certain she'd summon a familiar of air and not one that symbolized of her true element of the hidden void.

XXXXX

After about fifteen or so minutes of walking Saito and Hayate had covered of the way to the arcade after having had Saito's laptop fixed.

"I wonder should I play a racing game or a shooting game first?" Hayate asked enthusiastically.

"Either one of them is fine but..." Saito stopped in mod sentence when he saw an odd white object on the street in front of him.

Hayate looked at Saito briefly and was about to asked why he looked spaced out but stopped himself when he realized his roommate wasn't spaced out but rather focused on something up ahead.

Following Saito's gaze Hayate was baffled by a green oval like object just ahead.

'What I the world is that?' He thought.

* * *

**Ok I'm really hoping that I at least got off to a good start, im trying to do better than I did the first time around. Beyond that if you read the orginal version of this story than the diffenrces should be obvious.**

**Also anyone care to take a guess as to the cause of aileen's attempt to not summon a "void familiar" in the reveiws?**


	2. symbolization of the void

**Ok sorry for the long wait but I'm kinda multitasking as of now, anyway here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Hayate and Saito both had to admit the object that they were laying eyes on was surreal beyond what words could describe.

The green oval in front of them simply floated in mid air. Hayate being the more curious of the two walked over to examine the object further, there was no single feature the object that stood out, however in contrast to this the entire object itself stood out.

Regardless of how someone tried to view the sighting or what way they tried to interpret the ordeal when reality came into play one could not truthfully claim that the oval shaped object was normal.

Poking at it a few times only for a few ripples to appeared on it momentarily but nothing more Hayate quickly confirmed it wasn't his imagination or that of Saito's.

Looking back at Saito who was still baffled to the point of staring in awe Hayate noticed another thing that was odd.

All they bystanders around him, Saito and the oval kept passing by as if neither the teens or object existed.

'What's going on?' Hayate thought before Saito himself began pacing over to the oval.

Hayate just eyed Saito as he reached out and poked at the oval. The former was honestly expecting nothing beyond the rippled to happen which was the case for the first few pokes however in the following moments the oval suddenly engulfed Saito's hand startling the teen.

"What the hell? Let go!" Saito almost screamed out.

"Saito what's going on?!" Hayate exclaimed.

"This thing won't let go of my hand!"

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." Hayate said before running over to Saito and attempting to pull him away from the object. Unfortunately the said oval kept a firm grip on Saito and didn't budge a single inch.

"What's with this thing?" Hayate growled as he (futily) continued trying to pull Saito away.

Eventually the object yanked Saito inside of it and since Hayate had a firm hold on Saito's free arm. The momentum created from Saito being pulled in the oval also carried along Hayate.

XXXXX

The world gate had opened and Aileen had her breath in anticipation. She believed that the talisman had done its' job and therefore not a single person would have any clue that could possibly lead them to discovering her real element.

Still Aileen had to wonder what type of familiar she'd get. She knew it be one of wind orientation but what exactly would it be?

It wouldn't be something as stunning as Tabitha's dragon since Aileen wasn't as skilled in wind magic as the said girl but still it would without have to be something that would standout from other familiars.

XXXXX

In the class room that taught water magic, Catherine listened to the lecture that the teacher was giving to every student that was present.

At least that was what it appeared to be. However in reality Catherine's mind was focused on the ritual summoning taking place outside.

She had gave Aileen the Talisman so she could tamper with the ritual, however during the time when Catherine had explained how to use it, Aileen appeared to only be listening half heartedly.

'Aileen I want to believe you've avoided to the predicament but my intuition is telling me otherwise.'

The fire mage could only pray to Brimir that her worries were needless.

XXXXX

Back on the outside Aileen stared in anxious anticipation of what would come through the gate.

The rest of the second years also looked on intently. Weather they were expecting something exotic or common(amongst the usual types its animals servants mages tended to summon) varied depending on who the individual student was.

None of that really mattered to Aileen however, her most current priority had remained fixed since the time she had first heard that the seconds years would be summoning their familiars.

Suddenly the gate sent two figures out with enough force to send them sliding across the ground until they stopped just in front of Aileen herself.

For the first few moments the two figures which had the look of commoners laid still on the ground but after a little more time had passed the two began to show signs of movement.

Everyone only stared intently as the two strangers began to stir and get up while speaking an unknown language.

Listening intently Aileen attempted to make out what the two were saying.

XXXXX

"I...I think we're...okay" Saito said while struggling to get up, the reason being that Hayate had landed right on top of him when the unknown object threw them out of it.

"That's good to know."Hayate said groaning from the pain caused by the impact prior to the skid.

Getting at least up to one knee the blond Japanese teen looked around and saw a good number of people standing around him and Saito.

"Hey are there a bunch of cosplayers around or did I hit my head so hard that I'm seeing an illusion?" Hayate asked as Saito got to his feet.

"What are you talking abo..." Saito stopped in mid sentence after realizing what the former had meant upon looking around.

Scattered throughout the immediate area were a bunch of kids around his and Hayate's ages but they all appeared to be doning white shirts and black pants or skirts depending on the person's gender.

"Okay so how did we go from being in the middle of Tokyo to the middle of no where?" Saito questions.

"Beats me."

Saito's gaze fell on one particular female who in terms of appearance stood out. Her white hair, pale skin, and red eyes made it fairly obvious she was an albino.

She had what looked like a wand in her hand which she was pointing at Saito and Hayate. A lot of the other strangers appeared to be talking amongst themselves in what sounded like a foreign language.

"Um is there any chance you could tell me what's going on?" Saito asked, his words being directed at the girl in front of him.

She replied but Unfortunely she spoke in a language that Saito nor Hayate could understand.

What Saito saw next had caused him to further question if everything he was seeing was real or not. The supposed wand being held bore a white glow at it's end.

XXXXX

Aileen's stomach now felt as if it instantly turned to ice the moment the two strangers came through the gate.

She only maintained a calm demeanor on the surface for the sake of trying to minimize the attention focused on her but it was little more than a facade.

In the depths of her mind she was panicking. How could the summoning have went wrong? She was supposed to summon a typical wind oriented familiar. A human was without a doubt a void oriented familiar if her studies in the past were correct.

Another questioned that had to be asked was why there were two of them. The threat of summoning a void familiar a had hung in the air from the very start but never summoning two of them.

The fact that they both came through had to have meant one somehow came through when he wasn't supposed to.

The stranger dressed in blue seemed to be speaking but whatever he was saying didn't fall on deaf ears but Aileen nor any of the other students could not hope to understand him.

"I can tell you're more than likely confused but I can at the very least fix the hindrance of a languages.

Aileen then pulled her wand out and began to cast a translation spell. Oddly enough during the process the commoners both stared at her. Aileen couldn't see why after she was only casting a simply spell that even a dot class mage could pull off.

After the spell was complete Aileen eyed the two making sure to where a moderate mask of confidence so no one would notice how she actually felt.

"Can both of you understand me now?"Aileen questioned and soon received a reply from the blond commoner.

"Ok how do you suddenly go from speaking gibberish to clear cut Japanese? If this is a joke then I'm not laughing."

Aileen raised an eyebrow, whoever the peasant was he seemed ill mannered, even though as opposed to the case with the vast majority of other nobles Aileen wasn't the type who arrogantly flaunted her status but she did at least desire a certain level of respect and would in turn show it to any commoners around her. That being said she did not appreciate them acting the way the boy addressing her was.

In spite of that she kept her calm composer and replied.

"I used a translation spell so we could speak with each other."

"OK. But why are we here-no scratch that where are we?" Hayate asked. He would have further asked about the spell explanation but after seeing the odd glow of Aileen's wand he decided it could wait until a slightly later time.

"What do you mean? Your at the magic academy of Tristain."

"What, Tristain? This is a prank right?" Saito said.

"No it's not." Aileen retorted becoming annoyed by the two commoner's seeming ignorance.

The teacher who had been supervising the event finally decided to step in.

"Miss Angelo I need you to hurry and finish the ritual with at least one of these two boys"

"I will I just need to get a key piece of information from these two first."

"Very well but please be quick."

Hearing that Aileen turned to the two teens. Which one of you came through the gate first?"

"We both came at the same time." Saito said. Hayate however decided to provide a different answer that had more detail.

"To be a bit more clear that thing that brought us here initially sucked up Saito."

"Really now?" Aileen asked.

"Yeah we both found this oval thing which I'm guessing is the gate thing your talking about since your saying it brought us here didn't do anything when I approached it. But when Saito did the thing kind of latched on to his arm and sucked him in."

"If what you say is true then how are you here?"

"I kinda got pulled in when I was trying to get Saito free of the gate."

"Really now?"

"Yeah I'm pretty sure the thing was tying to take my friend because as I said before nothing happened when I got near it."

'Wow Hayate you sure are taking all of this in stride.' Saito thought while he wondered how Hayate was taking everything in so calmly considering all that's happened so far.

"Well if what you claim is the truth then that other boy should be my chosen familiar." Aileen said to Hayate.

"Well I don't about this familiar thing but I remember that the thing that brought us here was definitely trying to get my friend there."

"Ok." With that Aileen turned to Saito and knelt in from of him. After muttering something about making Saito her familiar she spoke directly to him for the first time since using the translation spell (unless one counted the retort from before).

"This may not be the most ideal arrangement but you'll have to cope."

"Cope. What are you..?"

Saito was stopped when what could accurately be described as the unthinkable happened.

The Albino mage planted her lips against his taking him by surprise. After words Saito stumbled back a bit before exclaiming.

"Wh-wh-why'd you do that!?"

"It was required."

"Requi-" The black haired teen suddenly felt a burning sensation that was next to unbearable which made him fall to the ground clutching his wrist.

"What the-Saito are you alright!?" Hayate exclaimed.

"You can be at ease. The familiar runes that symbolize the contract between him and I are being engraved on him." Aileen told the blond teen.

Colbert looked on with interest at the runes forming on the boy's hand. From his angle it was a little difficult to see the runes clearly for the first few moments do to the fact the commoner boy was laying on his side with his back facing the professor until the soon to bed familiar raised his hand giving Colbert a clear view of it just long enough to make a mental memory of what it looked like before dropping it back down.

The professor however desired to inspect the rune further and began to walk around to where Saito's front was facing. Oddly enough he stopped when he caught a glimpse of an odd glow coming from underneath Saito's sweater but the said glow lasted only for an instant before dimming out.

Colbert figured he was simply seeing things and continued to the front of the commoner boy who was now unconscious to get a better look at the runes on his hand.

Seeing his friend outcold Hayate spoke."ummmm is he gonna be okay?"

"He will. The rune engravement process caused him a great deal of pain but he's fine I assure you." Aileen said still acting calm on the surface.

'Catherine's going to be in a rage when she finds out about this.' The snow haired mage thought.

* * *

**Ok that's it for this chapter other than that I'm going to ask one more anticipation oriented question. This one was originally going to be asked in the fist chapter but I decided this one would be better.**

**What do you think went wrong for the talisman which was meant to tamper with the summoning not to work?**

**And one more thing, to answer a likely question on your minds, no Hayate will not become a second familiar for Aileen. The reason if you weren't paying attention to what the characters were saying in this chapters is because his going through the gate was pretty much a coincidence, that being said Hayate's still going to play a major role in the story**.


	3. meeting and new world

**Ok here's the next chapter and I apologize if the wait was a little long.**

**Disckaimer: I dont own ZNT**

* * *

Saito slowly opened his eyes and tried to look around. His vision was kind of blurry but regardless he still saw two pair of legs hanging from what looked like a bed. Saito tried to look up but because of the his sense of sight being hindered he couldn't see whoever was on the bed clearly.

Suddenly he felt a pair of arms pull him up from wherever he was laying. Whoever was now holding Saito then took one of his arms and put in around their shoulder.

Soon Saito found himself being walked over to wherever the one pulling him along intended to take him.

Saito felt himself being put in what felt like a chair before the other individual shook Saito by his shoulder.

It took a few seconds but the Japanese teen's vision finally cleared up revealing what looked like a bed room.

"So you finally woke up." A voice said startling Saito who looked to his right to see Hayate standing a small distance from him which indicated the blonde teen to be the one who brought him to the chair he was now sitting in.

"Wh-where are we?" Saito asked.

"Before I can answer that I need to know. How much do you remember?"

"Not much of anything but I had this really weird dream."

"Did it involve us getting teleported to the middle of nowhere by a green oval thing and then meeting an albino girl who kissed you?"

"That's oddly specific but ye-wait a second how did you know?"

"Because none of that was a dream."

"What's that suppose to mean? There is no possible way any of what happened was..."

Saito stopped in mid sentence when he scrutinized the room enough for his gaze to land on two other occupants in the room.

One was a girl with teal hair and orange eyes while the other had long white hair along with red eyes and more specifically she was basically the girl from his supposed dream.

"...real." Saito said completing his previous sentence.

"Sorry to burst your bubble of denial but this is very real, oh and try to to freak out but we're in a different world."

"You're joking right?"

"Don't believe me? Just look at the sky and see for yourself."

"The sky?" Saito asked in a tone that showed just how skeptical he was.

"Yeah." Hayate said.

Walking over to the window Saito spoke." Ok I'm going to look out this window and then you had better drop this prank."

"Dude we're sucked up by an oval thing which I actually found out is called a world gate and brought here, that alone should be enough for you to realize no one's joking around."

Saito let out an annoyed sigh and opened the window looking out into the sky.

'Okay I'm looking into the sky only to find absolutely nothing that supports this annoying joke.' Saito thought sarcastically as he continued looking.

'I see stars, stars, and more stars, and oh the moon's giving a pink glow...wait the fuck!?'(this story is rated T for a reason).

Saito's gaze drew back towards the moon, what greeted his sight was not the usual white moon, it was two moons one was pink and the other blue.

"So you spotted the two moons yet?" Hayate asked.

No response came.

"Does he finally realize he's been brought to Tristain's academy yet?" Aileen who had been sitting on the bed along with Catherine who sat next to her asked.

"Judging by the silence he at least realizes he's not in our home city anymore."

"I see."

"I'll try to to explain the situation to him, but I might need a little help."

"I'll assist you if it will speed things along, it would be for the best if any complications with his arrangement as Aileen's familiar were sorted out quickly."

"If you say so."

Saito finally coming out of his state of shock at least to the point where he could bring himself to move and speak again turned to Hayate.

"You said we are in a different world right?"

"Yeah."

"So then where exactly is this place?"

"I don't anything but I'll tell you what I've been told so far."

As the explanation began Aileen sat Silently recalling the talk she had with Catherine after the latter discovered Aileen's failure to tamper with the summoning.

\-Flash back-/

"Did you remember to fill the talisman with magic before using it?" Catherine asked Aileen.

Her tone made it clear she was not happy or amused with her long time friend's failure. Aileen didn't know what to say that would calm her friend down.

No matter how one looked at it Aileen's lack of attention during the time Catherine had explained how to properly use the talisman was the cause of her failure.

"No." Aileen said with her head hung down.

Catherine sighed at hearing the hidden void mage's answer.

"How could you have possibly thought the talisman would work without a mana supply?"

"I'm sorry I just..."

"Aileen you need to learn to pay attention to simple instructions, I told you that you had to fill the talisman up with magic before using it." Catherine cut in.

"I just..."

"I already have a good idea of what was going through your mind at the time, but I had at least thought you would remember everything I told you about using the talisman correctly."

Aileen stayed silent at this point, there wasn't any real reason she had that made her failure at tampering with the summoning acceptable.

Catherine sighed once more before continuing.

"We'll have to make the best of our current situation!"

"How?"

"There's a fair chance that no one even came close to suspecting the truth of the summoning."

"Everyone who saw me summon that boy either muttered about how unusual my familiar was or just stared at him. Anything after that just consisted of the others asking me how I could have messed up the summoning so badly."

"And you're certain there was no one there would might have sense something amiss?"

"Yes."

"Good, if that's the case then we simply need to lead everyone to continue believing that you summoned nothing more than a mere commoner."

\-end-/

"So let me get this straight. I was summoned here to be that girl's familiar?" Saito asked gesturing to Aileen after being introduced to the two mages by Hayate and receiving an explanation for where he was and how he got there.

He initially was sceptical about the idea of magic until Catherine used a levitation spell to hold a book in mid air. The display caused Saito to nearly panic until Hayate got him to calm down. When the latter was questioned about how he was taking everything in so calmly the blond teen simply said "after seeing the gate thing back in Japan my sense of what was real was already shattered right then and there, so there's really no point in freaking out after the fact." While wearing a casual smile.

Deciding to answer Saito's previous question Aileen spoke. "Yes your my familiar as of now and do try to remember my name."

Saito scratched the back of his as a smiled "Yeah about that, what was it again? I was kind of too busy being shocked by everything to register your name or the other girl's for that matter."

Aileen face palmed and groaned in annoyance. Things were bad enough as of now so adding on ignorance or stupidity depending on how one viewed Saito's statement was not the least bit amusing.

"My name is Aileen Angelo, and her name is Catherine Darlington."

"Ok."

"You'll remember this time?" Aileen asked with a small hint of annoyance.

"Yeah."

"So now that we got the introductions out of the way what happens from here?" Hayate asked.

"For now Aileen and her familiar will need to rest for the night. You'll need to come with me so we can speak with the headmaster." Catherine said.

"What why?"

"Because unlike your friend Saito was it? You're not a familiar so as things stand there's not actually any reason to let you stay at the academy."

"Ok but where exactly am I supposed to go, I can't just sleep out in the wild you know."

"Not to worry I can give a place to sleep in my room for tonight at least but in order for your stay here to be longer you'll need to work here as a member of the serving staff."

"The serving staff?" Hayate asked

"If you squire a job working here you could have a place to sleep in the servant quarters."

"Makes sense, but why couldn't I just stay in one of the dorm rooms."

"Because they're meant to be used by students along with their familiars. The most I can do for now is let you stay in my room tonight and only tonight."

"Yeah that figur- wait does the first part of what you said mean from this point onward Saito and Aileen will be sharing this room?"

The former of to the two people mentioned by Hayate's eyes went wide at the implication.

"Yes since your friend is now Aileen's familiar it's only to be expected."

"I follow." Hayate said.

Saito eyes were still wide with surprise at finding out this particular piece of information.

At the foster home where he and Hayate lived girls were also housed there but they were put in separate rooms from the boys. As such the idea of sharing a room with someone of the opposite gender was something that could be interpreted (from Saito and Hayate's point of view even if they kept silent about it.) in more ways than one.

"Now that we've come to a point beyond explanations we must see the headmaster now come with me." Catherine said before exiting the room pulling Hayate along with her.

Now alone with one other person Saito turned to face dc the said person.

"So Aileen, where will I be sleeping?"

"At the table."

"What why?"

"Because since you're human simply having you sleep on a pile of hay wouldn't be something that could be called humane."

"I'm glad you see it that way but why can't I just share the bed with you? It's big enough for two people."

"You're a complete stranger and on top of that a boy, so that idea is not even worth considering."

"Ok I know sleeping in chair is better than sleeping on hay but how exactly am I supposed to keep from freezing? This rooms not exactly warm."

Hearing this Aileen walked over to her wardrobe and opened it.

"Um what you doing?" Saito inquired.

Aileen simply continued rummaging through her wardrobe as she answered.

"Hold on a moment I looking for-found it."

Aileen came from behind the doors of her wardrobe and tossed Saito a thick white blanket.

"It's an extra blanket I brought from my home for winter nights. I'm sure it'll keep you from freezing during the night."

"Thank you."

"Now could you step outside? I need to change into my nightgown."

"Ok."

XXXXX

"So tomorrow I'll officially be helping in kitchen, I've gotta say that was easier than expected." Hayate announced.

"The headmaster is somewhat of a scoundrel but he's a kind man."

"I think I follow ya."

"Good tomorrow you will be introduced to the rest of the servant staff and begin your work here."

"I know."

The two walked through the vacant halls of the academy until they reached the room Catherine was residing in.

"The accommodations for tonight may not be ideal but I'm certain they'll be adequate at the very least."

"One way to find out." Hayate said as the entered the room.

Inside the furniture mainly consisted of the same things Aileen had in her room. A bed, table, wardrobe, and a hay stack which was the only major difference on the account that it was not vacant.

Laying on it was a red dragon which stirred awake and shot a glance at Hayate

"What the? That thing is just like that other blue dragon I saw."

When it came down to appearance the dragon Hayate was laying eyes on was almost identical to the one he saw earlier during the summoning ritual.

The distinct difference were it's color scheme and shape of it's head. Unlike the blue dragon from the summoning that looked to have the head of a lizard(sort of) the dragon Hayate was current viewing had a more beak like shaped mouth making the structure of the head narrower and its eyes almost looked like slits because they were barely visible through the eyelids which made the stare the dragon gave rather intimidating in its own way. Two short horns grew from the back corners of its head. It's tail bore protruding long spikes that Hayate had the feeling could be used to tear through flesh with minimal effort if the dragon even decided to swing it's tail at someone.

The colors the dragon had was red with a dark gray underbelly, and had dark orange eyes.

"The dragon you saw at the ritual was a wind one. This one is my familiar I summoned during my previous year here." Catherine said.

"Does it have a name?"

"Marcus."

"Oh. So he's not gonna try to kill me is he?"

"You needn't worry, he'll only kill those he I decide are my enemies."

"Right." Hayate said as a drop of sweat ran down the side of his face at the thought of what he'd just been told.

XXXXX

"You can come back in now." Aileen said from inside the room.

Saito entered and saw Aileen now wore a plain black night gown that came down to her knees and had short sleeve. It only exposed a bare minimal amount of her chest so any cleavage was concealed. All in all the black color gave off a unique beauty to Aileen's appearance with the way a contrasted with her skin tone.

Saito had to admit Aileen's appearance may have been bizarre considering her white hair was not a usual feature on anyone her age. She was actually very beautiful in her own right.

"Tomorrow is the day of the void so you can use it to grew a bit more accustomed to the academy."

"Alright." Saito said as he made his way over to the table and sat down in the chair.

'I wonder if I'll be able to get back to earth?'

* * *

**Ok that's the end of this chapter.**

**You now know the reason the talisman didn't work, I actually originally was going to make the failure of the talisman due to Aileen's void magic but I wanted a reason that would be less expected of you guys.**

**Aileen is intended to be one of the more kind hearted and not absolutely stuck up nobles. Which I tried to show with the sleeping arrangement scene.**

**Of course she wasn't going to share the bed with Saito since she just met him and still knows nothing about other than his name so being that quick to share the bed would seem a little to impulsive, but at least unlike Louise she isn't so much of a B!$#% that she'd disregard him as less than human and just leave him sleep on a pile of hay. She was considerate enough make the sleeping arrangement bearable by letting him use the table(or chair) and gave him one of her blankets. It might not have been the most preferable arrangement but I'm pretty sure that sleeping at a desk and having something to maintain warmth is a lot better than being made to sleep on a stone floor while freezing through the entire night.**

**As for Hayate the reason I didn't make him a familiar is because I the felt the idea was too obvious and would just be plain dumb and my thoughts haven't changed in that regard. As for if he'll fight or not. Well let's just say I'm going to eventually give him something that puts him on the level of mages, but it won't be something as practical as making him ****a familiar(which isn't not going to happen) or a mage. Still what I'm going to give him should stay within the normal boundaries of the ZNT universe, so I think it may be somewhat of a surprise to some of you to look forward to.**

**In the case of Catherine's familiar yes I know it might not have been the most original of ideas but I wanted to give Catherine something that would symbolize her power as a square class mage and a dragon is the best thing I could think of.**

**A changed up the dragons appearance adding a few features here and there so it would seem less like a second sylphed though weather I give it a human appearance or not is still undecided as of now.**

**Beyond that the next chapter will introduce Siesta and contain a well deserved beating for Guiche.**

**Leave a review, I hope I managed to entertain you with this chapter. See you next time**.


	4. arrogance of the nobility

**Sorry for the long wait but it should be worth it with the fight scene coming up. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ZNT**

* * *

"Um I think it's time to get up." The teen known as Saito Hiraga said as he shook Aileen's shoulder to wake her.

"Mmm wh-what in the world?" Aileen slowly stirred awake until she laid eyes on the familiar she summoned the previous day.

Since it became apparent that odds of her true element being discovered were low enough that it was safe to assume nobody would come close to finding out just from the summoning alone Aileen was now more content with how things played out.

She may have failed at the summoning but her secret was safe. The only problem now was she now had to look after a commoner. It wasn't exactly something one could call ideal but it wasn't something that'd cause Aileen any harm.

As far as the pale toned girl was concerned her main priority was establishing a type a friendship with Saito.

It didn't need to a deep one, just one where the two could trust one another. The said bond could be established as soon as Aileen got to her feet, however...

"Second year students have the day off today. So I'll get up later." Aileen said leaving Saito somewhat dumbfounded.

"Huh? But what am I suppose to do until then?"

"Explore the academy, but make certain to not enter any places forbidden to someone of your status."

"And what places would those be?"

"The class rooms, dining hall, and the other student or teacher dorm rooms."

"Okay any suggestions as to where to start the tour?"

"Well you may need to find Catherine first. There's a good chance she's already awake and outside so you can start your search there."

XXXXX

"Sir I've spent the entire night searching for information on that boy's runes and discovered this!" The staff member known as Colbert said.

The person he was speaking to was the headmaster. A kind but perverse old man by the name of Osmond.

Colbert placed a book on the Headmaster's desk and pointed to a pitcher that showed runes.

Upon recognition Osmond spoke.

"These runes. They're that of the legendary long lost familiar Gundalfr."

"These are the same runes I saw inscribed upon the boy's hand."

"..."

"Sir? Is everything alright?"

"Yes. However if what you claim is true we mustn't speak a word about this to anyone."

"What? I don't understand."

"If that boy miss Angelo summoned really is Gundalfr then that would mean the very summoning of him is connected with the lost corner of the pentagon."

Colbert's eyes widened at the implications.

"You mean the lost element?"

"Precisely!"

"But that would make this the discovery of the century!"

"I cannot see any good in informing the palace regardless."

"But why?"

"Because if this is indeed connected to the lost element the court officials at the palace would most likely see this as a reason to start an unnecessary war and I'm sure you know that's the last thing we need what with the civil unrest taking place in Albion."

"Oh."

"Still there's one more reason I'd prefer for word not to spread."

"What is it?"

"We don't yet know for certain weather this commoner is really Gundalfr, for all we know the runes resemblance to the one of legends might just be a coincidence, after all this boy has yet to display any extraordinary talents nor has Aileen showed any solid sign of being a user of void."

"At yes that is true, through put the time she's been at our academy she's showed an affinity for wind magic."

"Which brings my to the second half of my final point, if miss Angelo is a user of wind it should not be possible for her to summon a powerful familiar used by our founder."

XXXXX

'Damn this place is like a maze. I never would have thought it'd take almost an hour to make it to the ground floor.' Saito thought as we walked around the outside area.

Many students were sitting at tables which were likely set up by the servers.

Saito had more or less avoided any of conversation with the students. The reasoning wasn't derived from hate or anything of the like but when he heard bits of their conversations as he passed by them there'd occasionally be one who'd actually refer to him as an "it".

The idea of being looked down on as a mere object was something Saito did not find to be flattering in the least.

Regardless he was more prioritized with finding either Hayate or Catherine.

'A different world huh?' Saito thought still trying to come to terms with the fact he was in such a place. Yesterday Saito would have probably laughed at the very idea of a second world existing but now that was he currently stuck in one the idea was at least proven to be real.

That being said didn't make the idea easy to accept, however thoughts of how to handle suddenly were interrupted when Saito bumped into someone.

The said someone turned out to be a maid with short black hair after she and Saito got back to their feet.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to walk into you." Saito said.

"Oh no it was my fault."

"Well I wasn't watching where I was going so..."

"It's ok really."

Now getting a better look at the Japanese teen Siesta came to a moderate realization.

"Say you're miss Angelo's familiar Saito right?"

"Uh yeah but how do you know that or my name for that matter?"

"Well you being a familiar is the talk of the whole academy. It's very unusual for a human to be summoned as a familiar."

"And as for your name, I told her." A third voice said. Saito looked in the direction it came from to see Hayate who was standing somewhat a distance away.

"How long have you been standing there."

"The whole time more or less."

"But I didn't even notice you."

"Well maybe you should make a mental note to be more observant."

"Right." Saito said sarcastically before continuing.

"So what have you been up to?"

"So far I'm at the end of my tour and am now about to start my work as a member of the serving staff."

"Oh."

"I met Siesta when Catherine introduced us and requested her to show me where everything was before heading off on her own."

"I follow and I was actually about to start my own tour of this place."

"Well be sure to get a good idea of the entire layout. I'd go with you but I have to begin serving to these oh so high and mighty Nobles."

"Nobles?"

"Yeah, it turns out people like you, me, and Siesta who can't use magic are just peasants and those who can are Nobles."

"Not the most fair social system I've ever heard of."

"True but there's not much if anything at all we can do."

"I guess. Anyway how about I help you guys out? I'm not in any real rush to start the tour."

"I see no reason why not." Hayate replied.

"It would be nice to have more help." Siesta said.

XXXXX

Finally waking up Aileen stretched her arms out. She looked around seeing her familiar wasn't anywhere to be found.

Figuring he was probably looking around the academy as Aileen had suggested earlier she rose out of her bed and quickly changed into an academy uniform.

'Since second years get the day off I suppose I might want to use this time to get to know Saito better.'

With that thought in mind Aileen left for the outside area of the academy.

XXXXX

"You wretched savage! How dare you make two noble ladies cry?!" An arrogant blond boy named Guiche yelled out in furry.

Moments ago he was flirting with a girl named Montmorency when a first year he hit on the previous night showed up.

What followed was a brief argument between the two before their anger turned towards Guiche himself.

After receiving two simultaneous slaps to both of his cheeks Guiche decided to take the rage of his embarrassment out on Siesta.

The said maid didn't know what to do because of the difference in status she had no way to defend herself.

The number of servers the were still tending to the students outside was less than before because a moderate number of them including Hayate were sent to help directly in the kitchen meaning the otherworldly blond teen was no longer around.

Guiche waved his rose letting a peddle fall and soon after it morphed into a female shaped structure.

Siesta's eyes grew wide with horror as Guiche spoke.

"Since you have become so bold as to tarnish my reputation I'll be sure you are reprimanded for it."

With that Guiche's Valkery dashed at the petrified maid ramming its fist hard into her cheek sending her to the ground.

Still not satisfied with his deed Guiche decided to have his Valkery attack the maid who was still laying hopelessly on the grassy ground.

The Valkery threw its fist while the others watched on. The servers that were still present had eyes filled with horror. Many wished they could do something to help Siesta but in a society such as Tristian or rather all of Halkegenia Nobility held absolute power as such there was nothing they could do.

The incoming fist would soon hit its target injuring Siesta that much more however...

Bronze met body but not that of Siesta's. The fist of the bronze Valkery found its way into Saito who used himself to shield Siesta receiving a blow to the stomach as a result.

"What in the world?" Guiche asked before dispelling his Valkery.

"Le-leave Siesta...alone." Said Saito in a pained voice. The damage from the one punch alone had surpassed what expectations he may have had, as a result he was clutching his stomach his both arms and it taking almost all his strength to keep from falling to his knees.

"You. You're Aileen's familiar, stay out of this. That maid caused two Noble ladies to cry."

"Are you kidding? They looked more pissed to me, and none of that would have happened if you actually had the sense to be faithful."

"Is that so?"

"It is."

"Then I'll see to it that you suffer just as much as the maid does, but your punishment will come in the form of a duel."

"A duel?"

"That's right you can either accept the challenge or cease this foolishness."

"Fine I'll fight you."

"Saito wait you shouldn't!" Siesta pleaded now no her knees.

Saito looked towards her while momentarily taking note of her swollen cheek.

"He has no right to treat you like this. What happened with those girls was his own fault."

"Very well meet me at vestri square in ten minutes." Guiche declared before walking off.

"Saito please don't." Siesta pleaded with the Japanese teen.

"No that guy is way to arrogant, he can't just be allowed to walked all over everyone because he's from some high born family."

XXXXX

"Gentlemen it's a duel." The student named Guiche announced.

There was now a crowd of students gathered at the appointed location. Most of which were curious to see what was taking place.

In the middle of the crowd was Guiche and across from him was Saito who still had a defiant look in his eyes which irritated Guiche to no end.

The boy was a mere commoner who had the gale to defy Nobility and as such Guiche would be sure to thoroughly humiliate and punish the fool before him.

"Ready whenever you are." Saito declared.

"Then let the duel begin."

With that Guiche gave a wave of the rose he was holding causing a pedal to fall off. In mere moments a Valkery stood in front of the blond mage awaiting his orders.

"My runic name is Guiche the bronze so in honer of that my bronze Valkery will be your opponent."

Saito stayed silent and readied himself to avoid whatever attack the Valkery would throw.

Unlike the previous one the current Valkery carried a halberd in one of its hands. Odds are it wouldn't by any means make the predicament Saito now found himself in any better.

The bronze fist alone (belonging to the previous Valkery) that had impacted Saito's stomach hurt quite a bit so avoiding any blows from the current enemy was a must.

The Valkery came at Saito at a high speed and threw a fist out with its free hand. Saito barley managed to get out of the way in time by rolling along the ground.

The first attack was evaded but the moment of joy didn't last long as the Valkery soon corrected its path and charged at Saito once more.

The Japanese teen just barely managed get to his feet before leaping forward and clearing the path of the construct with mere moments to spare.

"So it would seem you're good at running away. But that's to be expected of someone of your low born status." Guiche gloated while his construct continued chasing after the Japanese teen.

"You shouldn't be trying to boast. All you've been doing is having your puppet fight."

"I'm a mage so it's only natural that I'd fight using magic." Upon finishing the sentence Guiche's Valkery went after Saito once more.

Saito threw himself to the ground narrowly dodging yet another punch but unlike the last to the miniature golum spin its body around and plants its foot hard within Saito's side.

"I'll advise you to give up now. Apologize and swear never to interfere with the matters of Nobility again."

"Like the hell I will."

"What was that?" Guiche asked anger visible in his facial expression.

"There's no way I'm bowing down to a pumpis snob like you!"

In response to the defiant outburst Guiche's Valkery took its halberd and drove its tip into Saito's shoulder drawing blood.

"You will submit, or I'll show you no further mercy."

"Saito!" A voice called out. Shoving her way through the crowd was Aileen who quickly used a wind spell to disperse of the Valkery removing the halberd from Saito's shoulder in the process.

"What the, Aileen?"

"Guiche what do you think you're doing?" Aileen asked in a voice that made it clear she was pissed.

"Punishing this impudent cretin for getting in the way of just punishment so now we are engaged in a duel."

"Just my ass. Punishing a maid for your own mistake doesn't even come close to being justified." Saito declared. Aileen spoke next.

"Guiche you need to stop this now." Aileen demanded.

"The fool agreed to this duel and it'll end when one of us yields, presumably him, but if he wishes to continue..."

Guiche wave his rose letting loose another peddle which fell before Saito and became a sword afterwords.

"...then all he has to do is pick up that sword."

Aileen turned back to Saito who spoke.

"You had no right trying to hurt Siesta the way you did and if I don't wanna bow to the petty whims of a snob like you." Saito said walking over to the sword and grabbing the hilt.

Guiche meanwhile summoned a new Valkery which held a halberd.

"I won't!" Saito yelled out showing determination that took Aileen by surprise and also made her realize, this was something she couldn't stop her familiar from doing this.

Saito pulled the sword from the ground and held it at the ready. Suddenly an abnormal surge of knowledge enter Saito's mind and his body felt much lighter than before, any pain in his body save for the bleeding shoulder disappeared.

"Prepare yourself commoner for I shall show you no mercy." Guiche announced as he sent the Valkery at Saito.

The teen at this point was fed up with having to deal with the Valkeries. Aileen honestly wanted Saito to give up for fear of the worst happening to him but realized that wouldn't happen, still if it came down to it she'd more than like intervene personally.

Seeing the rune on Saito's hand glowing Aileen actually smiled, as things were it was likely she wouldn't need to intervene at all anymore. What was about to follow may draw unwanted attention. But she'd much rather raise the risk of her true element being discovered than have someone die for the sake of preserving that secret. Saito may not have been the familiar she intended to summon but he still had a life.

The construct swung it's weapon which Saito ducked under before following up with a horizontal slice which cleaved the Valkery in half.

Guiche was stunned by the event that just took place and in a mild panic he summoned seven more Valkeries all at once.

Two of them were sent at Saito who quickly cut them down before advancing in the earth mage's direction.

With fear now gripping his heart Guiche sent three of his remaining Valkeries which surrounded Saito who stopped in mid run.

In an instant all three enemies closed in on the human familiar only for him to perform a spinning maneuver which took out all three in one blow.

Not wasting any time Saito ran at the now completely terrified mage while quickly taking out the last to golums which came at him trying to attack him head on.

Guiche waved his rose in the air but...

'Sorry but I'm not gonna give you the chance to make any more of those things.' Saito thought as swung his sword upwards slicing Guiche's fingers off of his rose hand.

The boy screamed in agony as then pain set in.

"That was for Siesta."Saito said before swing the sword back down and causing a massive across guiche's chest.

"And that was for starting this fight with me."

Saito threw a fist that hit the blond mage square in the face breaking the Noble's nose and sending him sliding across the ground.

Guiche now was reduced to tears, the pain of his severed fingers was unbearable on its own, now there was a hashing that wouldn't stop stinging and a broken nose that had a high amount of pulsating pain that made it clear a few facial bones were broken.

The blond mage didn't even get a chance to recover before Saito was upon him, in the following seconds the familiar's foot was pressed against Guiche's bloodied chest and blade blade stabbed into the ground next to his head.

"So you ready to give up?" Saito asked.

"I...yield." Guiche said before losing consciousness.

* * *

**I hope the chapter was worth the wait.**

**I never thought highly of Guiche as a character because let's just face it, He's probably the absolute weakest mage on the continent and flirts with multiple girls(which he fails at considering he's no where near clever as he thinks he is since he gets found out by Montmorency every time) to hide any insecurities he has, yet think presumptuous to walk around with a sense of arrogance.**

**So I decided to make his loss more severe and considering how he was acting in this particular chapter his beating was well deserved don't you think.**

**Anyway what I'm about to tell you next may catch your interest. Since you guys don't just want a story that doesn't deviate from cannon I'll put in extra arcs.**

**One of which is going to come up after fanquet's capture. The thing is I've yet to decide what I'm going to have happen for the said arc so I'd like to hear(or read) some of your suggestions.**

**I'll need the name the antagonist who is involved.**

**Their goal behind whatever it is you decide their doing. (for example if a corrupt noble is abusing their authority over villagers simply because of their arrogance or secretly working with Albion forces because of some promise of a high position within their ranks etc)**

**And their element and class(try not to make them too strong or to weak.**)


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait and short lengh but here's chapter five.**

**I don't own: ZnT**

* * *

"So I hear you whipped of those snobby student's asses yesterday!" Hayate exclaimed throwing his arm around Saito's shoulders as the two of them along with Aileen and Catherine though on of outer halls.

The latter winced briefly from the pain in his now bandaged shoulder which was pierced by Guiche's Valkery but maintained a sincere smile.

"After what the snob tried to do to Siesta you have to admit he was more than a little deserving of it." Saito replied

"While I can easily agree that Guiche deserved some form of sevear punishment you may have risked drawing to much attention to yourself." Catherine said.

"What are you talking about?" Hayate asked.

"Everyone at this academy is already curious as to the reason Aileen summoned Saito. As such I'd rather let any common cease."

"So what us to keep a low profile?"

"Yes."

"Saito?" Hayate asked inquiring the other boy's opinion.

"I'm fine with that, besides I don't really want nothing to do with the students here. Besides you and Aileen anyway." Saito said to Catherine.

"I guess it's settled then." Hayate said

Still he was kind of curious as to why Catherine was intent on making certain that he and Saito kept a low profile. It wasn't that he was against the idea( if anything he was in agreement with the idea of not interacting with students save for Catherine and Aileen because of how arrogant the other mages were.) But the fact that Catherine was making it a point to stay away from students seemed to came off as odd.

"Good I'll leave you on own for the time being." Catherine said before walking off.

Turning around to face to the other two who were still present along with himself Hayate spoke.

"Sooo...what should we do now, as of right now my duties are finished until the later afternoon and if this day of the void is what I heard it to be then you two should have a bit of free time."

"I intend to have you both come with me."

"Where are we going?" Saito asked.

"To buy ingredients for an elixir. With it I can heal your wound."

"I appreciate the offer but there's no need to go out of your way."

"Maybe so but I'd prefer to be certain that you're not unwell. It's my responsibility after all."

"Oh." Saito said feeling a bit discouraged due to Aileen's explanation which was something the said mage didn't intend.

Truth be told a part of her was doing this for Saito's sake as a human being and not as a master but she felt some need to maintain some characteristics of a Noble.

The reasoning for her decision was that she believed in the need to keep Saito and Hayate at a certain distance. That being said she wasn't be any means going to flaunt her status with level of arrogance that most mages tended to.

It was unclear if Hayate had caught on to the albino's slight sense of guilt but what he said next implied he did.

"Cheer up will ya, Aileen cares for ya in her own way, so don't be so down about what she said."

"Alright." Saito said pushing the sense of belittlement out of his mind.

XXXXX

In the room assigned to her a blue haired student by the name of Tabitha had just received a letter via the use of a pigeon.

The student in question spent most of her time reading and acting indifferent to essentially everything around her. Things were no different with the letter she had just received or at least that's how it seemed to appear.

In truth however Tabitha was not the least bit happy about receiving the letter since it meant she'd be put in a situation that was by no means a favorable one.

Opening the letter the Tabitha began reading through it.

After about two minutes had passed she tensed very slightly.

Her dragon familiar must have noticed since it raised it's head from it's resting place to eye it's master.

XXXXX

"I must admit that familiar has certainly proved to be more vicious than anyone here thought." Said a woman with green hair.

Walking alongside her was the professor and fire teacher of the academy Colbert.

"Indeed ms Longueville, still the boy is quite fascinating none the less."

"I suppose you're right, though I must wander what kind of familiar he truly is."

"I've done much research but have yet to yield anything that may count as a definite conclusion." Colbert said truthfully.

He had indeed done as much research on Saito's ruins as he could but was unable to yield any absolute results since the events since the summoning suggested he was one of the legendary familiars used by the founder himself, the only problem was Aileen's element was that of wind right?

In all the time she's been at the academy she's displayed a strong affinity for wind magic, and one would need to possess void in order summon Gundalfr.

"I see, still I have to wander what will become of the student involved the duel?"

"His injuries have been treated to the best of our water mages' abilities."

"What do you mean?"

"The boy's boys cuts were treated but reatatching his severed fingers was rather complicated."

"The mages succeeded didn't they."

"Yes but the boy will likely be forever traumatized when he awakens."

"Oh."

"Still there's nothing more to be done about what happened so we need to start preparing for the exhibition."

XXXXX

"Thank you good sir." Aileen said as she brought the final ingredient needed to make the elixir for Saito's shoulder.

"So is anything else coming up we should know about?" Hayate asked.

"Actually there's a familiar exhibition coming up for the year students."

"Does that mean Saito will take part?"

"Yes."

"So what exactly am I supposed to do?" Saito asked.

"Present a talent to the students and teachers."

"I'd honestly rather not."

"Neither would I but we're required too with me being a second year."

"Will Catherine be taking part in it."

"No she's a third year."

"Oh."

"As I said before I've no interest in taking part so I'll see if me and Saito can avoid it."

"Good luck then."

XXXXX

"I hear Fouquent of the crumbling dirt has been terrorizing Nobility in the part of the country. Longueville said as she and Colbert came to a vault.

"That thief wouldn't dare come to the academy especially since the princess is going to attend this year's familiar exhibition."

"Meaning her personal guard from the castle will be here."

"Oh coarse and that's not the only reason."

"What other reason would keep Fouquent away."

"This academy houses the staff of destruction, the seal put on the vault was crafted by the very best square class mages. Not even a triangle made could hope to break through."

* * *

**Ok here's the Fifth chapter, sorry if not much happened, I decided to use this chapter to set things up for the next two archs.**

**Once again sorry for the short length of the chapter but I promise the next will be better.**

**One more thing one of complaints I recieved in the original was that the reltionship between Saito and Aileen lacked proper development, unfortunely I couldn't deny that fact and still can't possibly hope to, regardless I promise I'll do a better job with this story, so you have my word when I say I won't make the same mistake twice.**


	6. arrival of royalty

**Ok here's the fitfh iinstallement of god's wings enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ZnT**

* * *

"Ok now this is something I could really get into." Hayate said holding a sheathed sword in his hand.

"You may need to train yourself to use it before you do anything too reckless." Aileen said partially scolding the good teen.

"Ok point taken, but still it's not fair if only Saito gets in on any action around here."

"If you're actually thinking that the duel counted as action then you probably won't find getting stabbed in the shoulder fun." Saito replied.

"True but a little payback like what you did to that snob might make it worth it."

"If there ever comes a time to teach some other cocky student a lesson try not to get to far into it. The last thing we need is for you to be a murderer."

"Once again point taken."

"Partner's right you know." A new voice said which came from the sword now strapped to Saito's back.

"If you say so." Hayate said nonchalantly recalling how the sentient sword came to be purchased in the first place.

-flash back-

"Uuhhhh why are we here?" Hayate asked as Aileen scrutinized the store she, him, and Saito were in.

"Because I remembered that rumors of a famous thief fouquet of the crumbling dirt."

"Ok. So who exactly is this thief?"

"Someone who has been on the prowl stealing from the nobility."

"What does that have to with us being here?"

"Fouquet has attacked those that have confronted him in the past and the academy houses more than one fine treasure in its vault."

"Meaning this fouquet person might show up at the academy?" Saito asked.

"Yes, since the royal heiress lady Henrietta is going to attend the familiar exhibition this year the security's top priority will be seeing to her safety."

"Which means the vault will be left poorly guarded am I right?" Hayate guessed.

"Correct, it will provide the perfect opportunity for Fouquet. I'd like to take precautions to ensure the safety of both of you."

"Wait. So I'll be getting a sword too?"

"Yes. Though you'll still need to be trained before you can use it in any situation the likes of which you're likely thinking."

"Fair enough."

"Still we need to be sure the swords we get are good quality."

"Well if it's good quality you're after the I think I might be able to help." A voice said coming from the corner of the room.

"Ok who said that?" Saito asked looking in the said location only to found no one there.

"Down here in the barrel." The unknown voice beckoned and soon the trio of teens were laying eyes on a rusted out sword that had a metal piece just below the hilt acting as a make shift mouth.

"Hi there I'm Derflinger."

-flashback end-

XXXXX

"It seems quite a few students won't able to partake in the familiar exhibition already yet you want us to remove another?" Osmond asked the person standing in front him which was none other than Catherine Darlington.

"I do understand your predicament since Guiche has yet to awaken from his prolonged and Tabitha has disappeared but Aileen's familiar is still injured."

"I'm well aware of that but you must understand the princess lady Henrietta is going to attend the exhibition so we need to make certain that this event is entertaining to her majesty.

"If it helps than I'll personally take part."

"But you're a third year, so you already displayed your familiar last year."

"Yes but this is also for the sake of my dear friend so I'll do whatever it takes."

Osmond sat silently for a bit most likely contemplating what he'd have to do next.

"If you truly mean what you had said than you'd best put on a display that'll take the princess's breath away."

"I will." Catherine said unaware of the elixer her friend went out to get.

XXXXX

The next day came fairly quickly and Saito awoke from his sleeping space at the desk and to his slight surprise Aileen was already gone.

"So you finally awake partner?" The sword Derflinger asked.

"Yeah but where's Aileen."

"The snow haired girl? Her friend came by and told her She'd be taking your master's place at the familiar exhibition. After that they left."

"Really? That's convenient."

"Why?"

"I didn't really have any interest in being put on display for all the people here to see."

"Oh."

"Anyway let's see if we can find Hayate, I really want to get something to eat." With that Saito quickly strapped the sheath holding Derflinger to his back and left.

Finding his way to the kitchen would take minimal effort since it was one of the places that Saito made note of.

Unexpectedly however he ran into Siesta of all people.

"Oh mister Saito how are you?" The maid asked.

"Pretty good, I was kinda wandering where Hayate was."

"Oh, he's helping us prepare for the exhibition."

"Really?"

"Yes, we need to be certain that everything's in order for when her majesty arrives."

"You mean the princess right? I actually heard that she was going to come here."

"Yes, word has spread that her majesty plans to see the familiars of the second year student this year."

"Hopefully the other students will be able to put on a good show."

"But won't you be performing?" Siesta said a smile now fading.

"No, it turns out Catherine found some way get me out of it."

"I see."

It was then Saito had taken notice in Siesta's change in mood.

"Were you wanting to see me perform?"

"Well a little."

"Oh sorry."

"No it's fine."

"Say is there anything I can do to help you guys out?" Saito asked deciding to put his make shift hunt for food on hold.

"Well we could use a helping hand serving the Nobles the meals later on today."

"Ok see ya then." Saito leaving Siesta to get back to her duties.

"Sheesh it feels like everyone is really absorbed with this exhibition thing." Saito said quickly receiving a reply from the sentient sword on his back.

"Of course what with the princess coming and all."

"Does the fact that this princess girl is gonna show up really make everything that big of a deal."

"It does, lady Henrietta has been the symbol of this country since the king had died a few years ago." A new voice said belonging to none other than Aileen.

"Aileen when did you get here?"

"Just now, I came to get you."

"Why?"

"The princess is going to arrive within the hour so we need to go to the front gate."

XXXXX

"Sheesh I never would have thought it possible to put a hole stage together in just one day." Hayate said as he finished making sure the side steps were properly attached.

"It isn't the most reasonable request by the nobility but at least our work is done." One of the other staff members said.

"You got that right. I've also been wondering are we gonna be able to see the show?"

"Unfortunately no."

"Don't tell me it's reserved for those stuck up nobles."

"Sorry but it is. The only way a commoner can attend is if a Noble invites them."

"Figures." Hayate said not noticing another figure showing up until they spoke.

"If you truly wish to see it then I'll invite you."

Hayate spun around to see Catherine.

"You really mean it!?"

"Of course." Catherine said wearing a warmhearted smile.

"Thanks you're the best."

"Come."

"Huh?"

"The heiress lady Henrietta will soon arrive I thought that maybe you'd like to come. Aileen and Saito will also be there."

"Well my job's done for the day so I don't see any reason not to."

XXXXX

The front area of academy was now lined with students and staff alike on both sides with Aileen Saito Catherine and Hayate amongst the group leaving gap for the imperial knights to ride through.

The said knights were idles amongst the students with the males dreaming of being one of the imperial knights and the females fantasizing about being their bride.

Behind the Knights was a carriage with a man riding a griffin in front of it. The said man wore a black mantle and feather hat. His hair was long and silver.

Whoever he was he seemed to garner even more attention from female students then the other knights.

Maybe it was just miles curiousity that caused Saito to ask the following question or maybe something else either way Saito himself couldn't really guess which one.

"Say Aileen who is that guy?"

"He's viscount Wardes and leader of Tristain's griffin riders. Beyond that not much is really isn't known about him."

"What do you know?"

"There's a rumor going around that he's betrothed to the daughter of a noble family which has land on Tristain's border."

"And this is a rumor?"

"Nobody here knows for show if the man's engagement is true or a fluke, to be truthful I've never personally cared all that much."

"I follow."

By this time the man identified has Wardes had came to the side of the carriage and opened it. Soon someone took a ahold of the hand he reached inside and emerged.

A dark violet haired teen girl wearing a element white dress with a purple mantle was waving to everyone.

Saito had to admit she was beautiful without a doubt but another thing he noticed was that the smile she wore seemed to be fake.

None of the students seemed notice this as they were too caught up on the excitement of the Princess's arrival.

"Big deal I'm more beautiful than her." Declared a busty red head. Kirche if Saito remembered correctly, he'd never personally spoken to her but during his stay at the academy he noticed that she always seemed to intentionally garner the attention of the male students.

That combined with the way she tended to show off her cleavage gave Saito the impression she was bordering on being a wore. Having that in mind Saito really wanted nothing to do with the said girl, not that he had anything against her but odds were getting involved with the red head was a seriously bad idea which might have made it unfortunate that not only was she standing a short distance but Saito had the strangest feeling the busty teen's gaze was set on him.

Aileen,Hayate, and Catherine all merely eyed the event in indifference. The albino was wondering where she could go to avoid others during the exhibition tomorrow since Saito was now healed thanks to an elixir she made using the ingredients she bought meaning that Saito's shoulder no longer could be used as an excuse for not not performing, so avoiding the public eye would be a necessity to keep anyone from discovering Saito was actually healed. Catherine was contemplating what she would do for the exhibition tomorrow, Hayate was merely looking forward the event, while he didn't too much care for the students he found the various familiars to be interesting.

* * *

**Ok that's a wrap.**

**So Henrietta has shown up. Guiche is actually in a mild coma for now. And Tabitha has disappeared to somewhere(and no it's not to fight the water spirit since Kirche's not with her.) To where? that's for me to know and you to find out in later chapters.**

**Ps: I actually forgot to explain this in the before but I will now, while Colbert knows that the runes on Saito are the same has those Gundalfr he can't draw the absolute conclusion that Aileen is a void mage is because while she seems to possess a familiar of the void she's never used one void spell. In other words Colbert can't be sure Aileen's a void mage until he sees her actually use the element of void.**


End file.
